This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
In the field of off-roading, beam axle assemblies are perceived as providing advantages over other axle assembly types when operating in certain types of terrain, such as when rock crawling. These advantages include the perception of increased durability and the articulation of the axle assembly when traversing uneven terrain so that the position of the differential can be shifted as a function of the position of the axle wheels so as to better avoid contact between the ground/an obstruction and the portion of the axle assembly that houses the differential. While the known beam axle assemblies are satisfactory for their intended use, there nevertheless remains a need in the art for an improved beam axle.
For example, axle assemblies for use in off-roading typically employ a locking differential assembly to inhibit speed differentiation between the wheels of an axle assembly. In the known beam axles configurations, the locking mechanisms of the known locking differential assemblies typically increase the width of the center section of the axle housing. As will be appreciated, any increase in size of the center section of the axle housing creates an increased risk that the axle assembly will contact an obstruction when operating a vehicle in off-road conditions.